Because I Love You
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: Yugi's inner thoughts and feelings, three years after Yami/Atem leaves for the afterlife. Rated for depressive atmosphere and angst as well as malexmale love (no lemon, sorry.)


AN: Just a simple one shot, puzzle/blindshipping poem. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters within said beloved series, but this poem and idea were all original and completely mine.

** Because I Love You**

For a long time I did not understand.

Couldn't wrap my mind around it, couldn't comprehend.

This hallow ache in me since you left.

Since that day I've barely ate, barely slept.

My friends say that they understand, but I need to move on...

But how can they? My heart, my very soul is shattered, gone...

They _say_ they understand, but they don't really know

How can they? Their heart hasn't been ripped out, they still have their soul.

For a long time I asked "why?"

Why dud you have to leave? Why did you say goodbye?

And I asked myself why all this pain?

We both knew you would leave one day,we talked about it again and again.

Why this hallow feeling in my chest? Why this sting?

Even soul being taken didn't hurt as much when Bakura used the Millennium ring.

But I ask why anymore, because I finally know

I know I love you, the other half of my soul.

No, I no longer longer ask why, but I do gaze up at the sky.

As I gaze I beg it to take the pain away as tears run from my eyes.

It never answers my prayer, my screams, tears or pleas.

It just floats there vast and eisting as if its laughing at me.

I cursed the sky today until I finally realized.

Nothing can hold the vastness of my love or hurt, not even the seemingly endless sky.

I have been abandoned, bullied, forgotten and ridiculed since you left.

I sometimes love the pain, for its the only reminder you were here to begin with.

My heart aches even more now since my "friends" have left me alone.

It seems they've used their own advice, forgotten you, forgotten me, moved on.

But I can and will never forget and this I know.

My love for you runs too deep to allow me to, my Pharaoh.

Still if I had the chance to forget by magic I would decline.

This pain reminds me how closely bound your heart was to mine.

My Jii-chan passed did you know that? It was last year.

He had a heart attack and all I could think of at his wake was how much I wish you were here.

The pain was numbed for a while because of that, my whole body just shut down.

I was in a hospital for weeks and I'm seeing a counseler now.

No, I don't blame you for any of this, so please don't think I am.

Don't put the blame on yourself either, I know you'll try to Atem.

This is just a confession man to man.

This my secret thoughts and feelings, I'm telling you because I know you'll understand.

-Sigh- You'll probably be worried now once you see this, assuming it even reaches you.

Don't worry too much Pharaoh amoung everything else, you taught me to be strong too.

That taught strength is what's making me hold on until I reach the end of my own life.

When I pass, I hope to see you and grandpa waiting with a smile on the other side.

And so if you've seen me crying from up there asking why and demanding to know.

Don't worry I don't have to wonder, I don't have to guess I realize; it's because I love you, the other half of my heart and soul.

With that I close this poem and hope that you won't think less of me and that we'll meet again.

I guess I'll know that for sure too, but only when my life has reached it's end.

So now farewell my yami, I love you.

I hope I'll see you again someday very soon.

Sincerely Yours Forever

Yugi Moto

King of Games ;)

AN: Please no one kill me for this. I know I made Yugi depressed and all, but honestly, wouldn't anyone be in his situation? Anyway, reviews are encouraged and this was a one-shot poem so there will be no sequel or a story made from it, at least not from me. Others are welcome to go ahead and use this poem in a story or make a story of it if they wish, I only ask to be given credit. It may be short, but I put a lot of effort into this. Thanks for reading everyone and thanks in advance to any and reviewers. Wuv you all.


End file.
